Mew Ichigo's Sexual Encounter
by senshi05
Summary: Mew Ichigo goes on a mission that may be more than she expected. WARNING: Contains sex between a catgirl and a Naga. Proceed with caution but don't flame if this isn't your cup of tea.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: This fic contains a Naga forcing a catgirl to satisfy his... "urges." If you wish not to read this sort of thing, then turn back now and never come back. For the sickos who get off on this, enjoy.

* * *

**Mew Ichigo's Sexual Encounter**

**Chapter 1**

The zoo was quiet._ Too quiet, _Mew Ichigo thought.

Ryo Shirogane heard reports of people on the zoo's staff disappearing every night one by one and they all happened be around the reptile section. He thought it'd be worth it to get the Mew Mew's on the case but only Ichigo was available at the time with the others busy with their own affairs. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly happy about it.

But she had little choice so Ichigo transformed and with her catlike reflexes, stealthily got into the zoo and made her way to the reptile section. A lot of the animals seemed to be sound asleep and there was nothing really out of the ordinary. This lead to Ichigo making her worst mistake ever: dropping her guard.

She was about to turn back when she noticed something green and scaly wrapped around her ankles. Before she knew it, she was pulled by her ankles which caused her to fall to the ground. The catgirl was then dragged away into a room with the door shutting behind her. Ichigo then felt like she was being spun around as the scaly thing seemed to be wrapping around her body. Her arms and legs were soon pinned together tightly as the coils cocooned her from the ankles to neck. Ichigo was terrified by all this when she heard a hissing voice speak.

"My, my, my. I caught a real cutie pie. It must be my lucky day."

The coils turned Ichigo to see who said it and her heart raced more in fear. It was huge Chimera Anima made from a Boa Constrictor changed to be bigger and have the top half in the shape of human. Just like the mythical Naga.

Ichigo tried to struggle her way out but couldn't even budge. The coils were too big and strong. Ichigo began to become more and more frightened. _Is this it? Am I really going to die here? Is this really how it all ends?_

The Naga smirked in sadistic pleasure over the fright his prey was experiencing. It was very entertaining to see her on the verge of tears in deal with her immanent fate. However, he was in a mood different than hunger.

He had watched the catgirl from the shadows and felt aroused by her. She had a firm set of breasts and her pink outfit was very adorable. In addition, her face looked so sweet and even sweet with her current look of terror. It was enough to make his penis erect and rock hard. _To eat her would be such a waste, _he thought._  
_

"Tell you what, kitty. I'll let you go if you can do something for me."

Ichigo was unsure by this but decided to risk hearing him out. "And... what would that be?" she gulped.

"See for yourself," the naga pointed down.

Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw the big erect penis. Suddenly, she knew what he wanted and blushed immensely as her dread intensified. _He's kidding, right? There's no way he'd want me to- to-_

"As it turns out, you managed to really arouse me. Because of this, I've decided to force you into satisfying my sexual urges and as a reward, let you go free," the naga said this as he brought his dick closer to Ichigo's face which was redder than ever. "Now doesn't that sound like a good deal? After all, we're the only ones here and nobody will have to know about any of this. So you won't need to feel guilty after this."

Ichigo looked the cock as she weight her options: she could do this and stay alive while nobody knows of what she had to do. On the other hand, she was saving herself for Masaya and knew that this would haunt her deep down. Suddenly, the coils tightened and Ichigo found it hard to breath.

"You have ten seconds to make up your mind or I'll make sure you die in agony," the naga said, enjoying himself as he squeezed the helpless little kitten. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two-"

"I'll do it," Ichigo managed to say.

The naga smirked and loosened the coils to let her breath better. "That's a good girl. You were very wise to choose so." He moved his penis to Ichigo's move. "Now open wide and suck."

A tear rolled down Ichigo's cheek. _Please forgive me, Aoyama. I'm so sorry. _She opened her mouth to allow the penis in and begun to pump it up and down while stimulating it with her tongue. She closed her eyes to make it easier on herself but the tears still rolled.

The naga, on the other hand, was very much in pleasure as the feeling of Ichigo slurping on his dick felt better than he had anticipated. He didn't moan but panted as the ecstatic feeling filled his body. He held back the release of his semen as he wanted to savor this wonderful experience._  
_

Eventually, the naga felt that this was enough. "Now then, little kitty, it's time you drank your milk. Be sure to swallow it all unless you want it in your face." With that said, he blew his load into Ichigo's mouth. When it was all out, he withdrew his cock, now covered in saliva and semen.

Ichigo swallowed the cum whole and breathed heavily. "Okay, I gave you a blowjob. Now please let me go."

The naga still smiled deviously. "Whoever said I only wanted a blowjob? Sorry to disappoint you but it's now time for round two."

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. Hope you enjoy risking your immortal soul by reading this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo was horrified. This could only mean one thing. "No. Not that. Anything but that!" But before she could say more, the coils that held her legs were unwrapped and she was suddenly turned back horizontal. She was also turned around 360 degrees as the lower half of her body (including her tail) was exposed to the naga. "Please don't do it! I'm still a virgin!"

The naga ignored her pleads and proceed to lift up her pink poofy skirt, revealing a pair of buttocks clad in sweet strawberry panties. Ichigo blushed more and more as her hindquarters were groped and felt as she fearfully awaited what was to come.

"Ahhhh, such arousing assets you possess. Now to remove these unneeded garments," the naga hissed, pressing his face on her skin. First, he removed the knee-high boots Ichigo wore, revealing her smooth, dainty legs and feet, and took off her underwear, dropping them to floor. "Now that those are out of the way..."

The Naga spread out Ichigo's vagina to insert his penis inside. It was a tight fit but manageable. He moaned in pleasure as he moved his cock back and forth, in and out of Ichigo's love hole. The only thing that could enhance this heavenly feeling of ecstasy would to be to see Ichigo's face of no-doubt distraught and panic. His sadistic smile widened at the thought.

And rightfully so. Ichigo had never felt worse in her entire life and was certain she never would. Not only did the tight coils make her feel helpless and weak but it felt like the naga's cock was splitting her in half and it pulled out and thrusted into her. In addition, deep down in her heart, she found pleasure in this sexual act. Her heart belonging to Masaya, she tries to deny these feeling as much as she could yet she found it hard to. She couldn't say anything or do anything except cry, cry, cry.

Eventually, the naga thought that it was time to let loose and he intended to go out with a real bang. "Alright, here I come!" Climaxing, he shot his cum into the Mew Mew as the sexual lust begun to die down slowly but surely. He pulled out his cum-covered cock from Ichigo's vagina which dripped of both of their sexul juices and uncoiled her to let her drop down to the floor, almost lifelessly. "Ahhhh, delicious. Well now, a promise is a promise and you may go free. I suggest you leave before I get my second wind."

Mew Ichigo shakily got up and begun to stumble away, a broken young girl. _This was all a dream, _she thought to herself, trying to cope with the previously horrific event. _This was all just a horrible, HORRIBLE dream._


End file.
